


Fear Him, Fear the Drums

by asparagusmama



Series: The ragbag collection of stories of the Doctor and the Master's children [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey, Implied Domestic Violence, Implied Mental Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, implied childhood abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: The Drums are particularly loud, the Doctor and his tiny daughters have done or said the wrong thing, not that they know or understand quite what it was.





	Fear Him, Fear the Drums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/gifts).



The Doctor tried to not show how afraid he was, shielding his chaotic thoughts and feelings and controlling the tremors which ran down the long muscles in his arms as he held his two daughters tightly to his chest, the girls burying their faces in his robe. They were crouched and huddled in the back of the room, under the dressing table, staring at the locked door.

Even if he broke into their rooms, he couldn't find them here, could he? Locked up in the guest bathroom, three levels back from the apartment rooms and labs they used to live and work in?

Rosa was the strongest telepath of the three of them, she had inherited her other father's psychic ability, but she was only a toddler, barely out of nappies. She let a constant quiet keen of fear, hardly more than a whisper.

When they were sure Koschei had gone, they went to the kitchen and ate chocolate ice cream, although it turned to ashes in the Doctor's mouth.

Rosa was still keening, rocking in her high chair.

“Why?” Sharn thought at him, her eyes blazing with fear and confusion, her deeper feeling still one of love as well as fear for her Papa.

“Papa likes to control. We didn't do as he asked. He gets angry. And then he likes to make others fear. He thinks he can control us by fear if he can't by making us obey. We won't let him. H'm? Will we girls?”

“Don't let him in Father!”

“I won't my dear. We are safe.”

Until the next time, the Doctor thought sadly, swallowing anxiety and self-reproach for not being able to keep his daughters safe in the first place, for not choosing a better husband, for not being able to help Koschei through the dark times of the drums.

**Author's Note:**

> My ex, abusive, frightening, able to manipulate the police into thinking I'm crazy, is working in the area, so it is amusing him to come around. After not a peep for over three years. After the first time, when half asleep, and he was in the door and hugging me before I knew what was happening, thinking I was opening the door to a Royal Mail or Amazon parcel for my neighbours, he has been around five times in the last fortnight, today was the third day in row. We hide in silence at the back of the house, we are keeping the curtains at the front closed.
> 
> The contract will end, he will get bored, but in the meantime, a tonic for my anxiety!


End file.
